emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Xenoblade Chronicles
Xenoblade Chronicles is Chugga's 28th LP and his favorite game of all time. The playlist consists of 118 videos and the time length is 47 hours, 11 minutes, and 48 seconds. After 52 episodes, this Let's Play easily becomes the first and so far only one that cannot be marathon-ed in a single day. Description (June 14th, 2014 - February 24th, 2015) By far the largest project on this channel to date! A year and a half in the making, it's now yours! Memorable Moments *Reyn Time. *Jumping off a cliff, getting finished mid-air by Level 78 Canyon Valencia, and reviving right before hitting the water below. *Getting ambushed a number of times by Territorial Rotbart, which was Level 81, when trying to complete a quest at Level 16. **This happens again with a Level 98 Deinos Saurus when trying to complete a quest at Level 39/40. *Many AI Quirks. **Chugga couldn't fluently finish his intro because Reyn was walking in place while Shulk was attempting to jump over the buggy before he floats over the buggy to Sharla. **While doing an intro, an NPC casually pushes Shulk aside. **Sharla and Dunban jump off a ledge in Satorl Marsh. **After being knocked off a branch, Dunban starts to take a long way to try to get back to the battle. **While trying to collect an item orb, Shulk and Dunban fall and start running in circles at high speeds. *"AGORA FRIKIN SHORE!" *Chugga couldn't pronounce the name of a monster (Sunlight Schvaik) for a Monster Quest in Satorl Marsh. **With that same battle, Chugga gets a vision of a fatal attack targeting Dunban, only for Dunban to defeat the monster immediately afterwards, also getting the achievement "Not Gonna Happen." *Chugga keeps getting visions of the Telethia attacking Shulk, only for them to miss or Shulk resisting them. *As soon as Chugga accepted a quest, he finds out that he already has all the items needed to complete it and gets annoyed by the many notifications that pop up. * "Well the High Entia haven't changed since old times. You know why? They still build awesome staircases!" * Chugga says a battle is over and gets hit by an attack right after it happens. * The worst hiatus in the history of Chugga, with his virus. (Lasted from August 27, 2014 - October 29, 2014) ** The LP once again went on a hiatus due to Chugga having to go to the hospital. * Every time he encountered an area that allowed Shulk to run at high speeds, he would exploit this to go flying as far as possible off the edge. (Mostly on Valak Mountain and Mechonis Field). **One time before doing this, he even loaded Shulk's equipment slots in Quick Step gems to make him run that much faster. *Chugga held a poll to let viewers decide who would join Shulk in the final battle. Fiora and Melia were the winners, with Dunban being edged out by 1% * In the final stretch before fighting on Prison Island's second visit, Chugga said to equip Aerial Cloak Gems, but decided not to equip them him self, because he thought his level would cause the Flying enemies not to notice him. However nearly every single one did, and started a fight with him. * "Sharla's Mango's" * "Reyn has 6666 HP..." Trivia *As a beacon for conventions and a possible hint to this LP, Emile had a replica Monado crafted by Justin Branfuhr and brought it to PAX East 2014.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v7PusnddOjM *Because Emile encourages his viewers to play along and because Xenoblade is hard to find and very expensive, he gave away 30 copies of the game - 4 of them being factory sealed - throughout the LP. *This LP has had loads of spoiler comments throughout the videos, so much so that Chugga had to personally tell them to stop. *The LP is indirectly referenced multiple times in Emile's 2017 LP of Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Welcome amiibo, ''by at least Molly and Shari.[[Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Welcome amiibo - Day 1: Old Life|''Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Welcome amiibo - Day 1: Old Life]]Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Welcome amiibo - Day 5: Spacely Sprocket *This is Emile's favorite game. It is also Masae's favorite game. References Category:Let's Plays (LPs) Category:Wii Let's Plays Category:Xenoblade Chronicles